


Fifty shades of lipstick

by Frecklecarebear



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecklecarebear/pseuds/Frecklecarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Shaw and Root are married and so are Lambert and Martine. Shaw works at the makeup counter and meets Martine. Martine and Shaw fall for each other and end up having an affair that will ultimately destroy everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is kind of lame but I suck at titling my works(hence my previous works.)

It was a slow day at Macy's, especially in the makeup department where Sameen Shaw worked. Her wife, Samantha or her favorite nickname, Root, was busy at work. Shaw was envious of her wife's job. She was an IT professional who worked for a company called Team Machine. Shaw thought that was a lame name but still a better job than makeup counter girl. A blonde woman walked in, catching Sameen's eye. She had on a grey dress and black heels. A man, slightly taller than her was right beside the mystery woman. Shaw was too busy daydreaming about the woman to realize that they walked right up to her counter.  
"Hello" the woman said tentatively. She proceeded to sit on a stool.  
"Hello ma'am, my name is Sameen. How can I help you today?" That greeting irked Shaw to her core. Even though she was taught to call people sir or ma'am by her father, she didn't believe everyone deserved that title.  
"Honey" the man said. "I'm going to look at suits, if you need anything just call."  
"I will dear" she smiled as he walked away.  
"My name is Martine."  
"Nice to meet you, Martine. What are you looking for today?"  
"I need a new lipstick and eyeliner in kohl black."  
"Do you need a specific pink or are you looking for a new shade?"  
"Rose pink." Shaw directed Martine to the lipstick section an pulled out a few different shades. She waited patiently for Martine to pick up one and stick with it.  
"Now for the eyeliner" Shaw said, eyeing the clock. It was three thirty and her shift was over at four. "You said kohl black correct?"  
"Yes." Martine looked puzzled as Shaw waited for her manager to disappear then proceeded to open her purse.  
"Have some free samples. These are all kohl black."  
"Won't I get in trouble or something? That would make my husband mad."  
"Buy the lipstick and the anti-theft alarm won't go off." Shaw threw in a wink for good measure. "How do you think I got all those?"  
Martine giggled and bought the lipstick. "Well I have to go find my husband now. Thanks for all of your help Sameen. Hopefully I'll see you around."  
"Have a nice night Martine." She left heading out of the store. Like Shaw predicted, the anti-theft alarms didn't go off.  
"I hope to see you again, Martine." She said quietly to herself as another customer walked up.  
Once four o'clock hit, Shaw wasted no time in leaving. Her wife rolled up on a motorcycle, looking badass in her leather jacket. "Hop on, babe." Root weaved them through the traffic to their apartment building. After getting off of the motorcycle, Root intertwined her body to Sameen's. "How was work, sexy?"  
"Dull" Shaw replied. "And long."  
"Always a pessimistic cutie." Root pecked her on the lips.  
They walked up four floors as Root said hi to neighbors passing. Shaw just wanted to go crack open a beer or her favorite bottle of whiskey and order takeout. What Shaw really wanted to do was see Martine again. And again. And again.


	2. Innocent enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martine starts visiting Shaw's counter a little more often than she needs too and starts proposing drinks after work

Fifteen days had passes since Martine and Sameen met. Shaw started to notice strange things. Her wedding ring seemed heavier on her delicate finger, instead of seeing Samantha, she saw Martine. Sex wasn't as long or as enjoyable. Shaw counted the days that passed until Martine came in again. Sameen didn't know how to react to these new...feelings. Even though Shaw loved her wife, she wasn't sure how to feel about Martine.  
Shaw kept fidgeting and moving customers along on almost everyday. Constantly checking the clock, door, other counters, aisles for Martine. She made a promise to stop in today while running errands. When two thirty rolled around, Shaw thought she wasn't going to see Martine today. Finally, she spotted the blonde hair in a ponytail. Martine was wearing a simple dress, her husband was right beside her.  
"I'll only be a few minutes then we'll still have plenty of time to make the party."  
"Fine" the husband said haughtily. "I'll be on the bench." Martine nodded and made her way over.  
"Nice to see you again."  
"You too" Shaw said. "Lipstick or something else?"  
"Yes, do you still have the same color?"  
"Rose pink?"  
"Yes." Sameen proceeded to grab three different lipsticks. Martine picked the one she always wore.   
"Ugh, my husband is making me go to a dinner party at his boss's house. I really don't like his boss" Martine confessed suddenly. Her phone buzzed with a new text.  
"How come you don't like his boss?" Shaw inquired while putting the other lipsticks away.  
"I never really have. His boss is arrogant and always calls me pet names like sweetheart or dear." Martine rolled her pretty brown eyes. "Plus, they always talk about work."  
"That must really suck." The blonde lady nodded.   
"I have to go, my husband will gets impatient quickly. Nice to see you again, Sameen. Maybe we should meet up sometime for drinks?"  
"Sure, I'd love that." Martine gave Shaw her cell number and told her to call Friday night, as her husband was going out of town for business. Shaw promised to call and watched as Martine sauntered over to her waiting husband. Suddenly, Shaw was looking forward to the weekend.


	3. Drinks after work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw takes Martine's offer for drinks up

Friday rolled around, pretty uneventful. During breakfast, Shaw told her wife that she was going to a bar after work. For some reason, Shaw's idiot manager put her until eight on Friday.  
"Going with some people from work?" Root drank her coffee, Shaw didn't know how it wasn't burning her as she made it less than five minutes ago.  
"No, I'm just grabbing drinks alone."  
"Okay, well we're starting a new project at work. We're making new security systems so I will be home late tonight and I might work tomorrow. Call a cab for me once you're done?"  
"I will, babe." It was one of Root's few rules when Sameen went out drinking that she either call her or take a cab home. Shaw lost her father in a car accident to a drunk driver, and she didn't want to lose Shaw.  
"Do you know which bar you're going too?" Samantha grabbed her empty mug and filled it with more coffee.  
"No, I'll probably stick to one of the ones by work." Her wife just nodded. Shaw left the table and went into the bedroom. On the plus side, when she worked until eight, her manager had her start at noon, instead of nine in the morning.   
She crawled into bed with her phone after she heard Root leave. She dialed Martine's number, feeling guilty. Sameen never lied to Root, not once. Now she was meeting another woman for drinks. Martine picked up after the third ring. "Hello?"   
"Hi, it's Sameen. I was wondering which bar you wanted to meet at tonight?"  
"The pink paisley. It's right by your work."  
"Okay, I get off at eight. I'll grab a bite to eat and meet you there by nine?"  
"Sounds good Sameen. See you at nine." They both hit end simultaneously. Shaw put her phone on the nightstand and turned on the small television. When they couldn't decide what to watch, Shaw had suggested getting a television for the bedroom so they could both watch what they wanted. Flipping through the channels, Shaw stopped at a talk show. She would have kept flipping but the topic caught her eye. Cheating. The very annoying, overly blonde lady was saying how even developing a crush on someone else was emotional cheating. Shaw wanted to keep going but she wanted to know what the lady had to say, no matter how high pitched her voice was.  
They kept going on about different types of cheating, lying, and the aftermath of it all. Especially when it was a full blown affair. Sameen found the strength to finally turn the channel while thoughts of how to get rid of any feelings for Martine raced through her mind. Shaw did not want to hurt Root at all. She had already been through enough turmoil in her life. Shaw reminded herself that it was going to be drinks after work and nothing else.  
Shaw left about eleven to head to work. Since she was meeting with Martine and taking a cab home, like she promised Root, Shaw had decided to walk to work. At her job, she barely got any exercise unless it was walking to the food court or using the bathroom. The weather was fair enough.  
Work was dull, like any other day. But there was the light at the end of the tunnel. Martine and drinking. Root texted her saying she had to work Saturday and she wasn't going to be home until ten or so. For some reason, knowing Root was going to be very late coming home made her gleeful. That made Shaw nearly bash her head in on the glass counter, which needed cleaning. She grabbed the spray bottle and started cleaning to distract herself. A gaggle of customers came through for various things, which irked Shaw. Sometimes the customers made time stop. One lady was looking for pink lipstick. Shaw immediately pulled out Martine's color and put it on her.  
"One of my friends uses this shade and it looks gorgeous on her." Hastily, she moved the customer along and again wanted to bash her head on the counter. She never brought up Root's color for customers nor did she say that it looked gorgeous on her. If Root hadn't bought the lipstick, she would have never asked Shaw out. None of their relationship would have happened if not for the lipstick.   
The clock struck seven forty. Customers were hurried out of the store. Money and tips were counted, even though tips were rare to come by. Martine had tipped generously both times. That was going to pay for the drinks at pink paisley. Shaw finally left and made her way to the food court. She ordered a Philly cheesesteak and fries. Hungrily, she ate it down and checked her phone. No new messages.   
Shaw made her way over to the bar and waited. She was ten minutes early. Martine made her way into the bar and ordered a mojito. Shaw already had a tab started and ordered a bourbon.   
"Strong drinks, fun" Martine said, nursing her mojito.  
"Sometimes a strong drink does the trick. But I have had a mojito or two." She fondly remembered the trip to Florida for their first year anniversary. Drinking all different kinds of cocktails, not one drop of strong alcohol.  
"Did you tell your husband you're here with me?" Sameen ordered another bourbon.   
"And have him flip out on me? No I didn't."  
"I just told my wife that I'm drinking alone after work. She's working late tonight so she'll be tired."  
"Oh what does she do?"  
"Root codes different computer systems."  
"Her name's Root?" Martine threw the rest of the mojito back, sounding skeptical.  
"That's just the name she goes by a lot. He real name is Samantha." Martine ordered a neat whiskey.  
"My husband works for Decima Technologies. His position is business associate."  
"Fun" Shaw said. She never exceled at small talk.  
"Let's change the subject." Martine suggested. The topic changed from their marriages to work to drinks to fun wild experiences to anything the other brought up. Eventually, Shaw looked at her phone. She missed one call from her wife. Shaw didn't bother to call back though. Didn't want to disturb Root sleeping.  
Last call was ordered and Martine led the way out. They hailed a cab, taking it to Martine's house first. Martine promised to call her again and kissed Shaw on the cheek when she got out of the cab. Shaw went straight home to the apartment and stumbled up the stairs until she found her apartment. She stumbled inside, trying her hardest not to wake Root up and fell straight asleep. The last thing Sameen thought was that she really wanted to have drinks after work with Martine again.


	4. Tough decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw has to make a really hard decision regarding Martine

The next day, Shaw woke up with a massive hangover. On her bedside table was a note from Root. There's some sandwiches in the fridge. Not sure when I'll be home tonight. Love, your wife. The note brought a smile to her lips. Root really did love her and Shaw needed to treat her better. Root did so much, worked all the time, and still took good care of Shaw. Scrambling out of bed to the bathroom, Shaw puked her guts out. Drinking the way she did last night wasn't a good idea.   
While her head swam and she kept close to the toilet, just in case she didn't get everything out the first time, Shaw knew she had to make a really hard decision. Keep seeing Martine and end up eventually hurting Root or sweep it under the rug and not see Martine anymore. Weighing all the pros and cons of the situation hurt Shaw's head. On one hand, she wasn't one to cheat and especially not on Root. Sameen questioned the connection she was sure she felt between herself and Martine. Was it in her head? Did she make it up? Or the alternative, there was a connection between her and Martine and she wasn't in love with Root anymore. It was blatantly obvious that Root was crazy about Shaw. Probably because Shaw was one of the first people to not leave her or die. Root's best friend from middle school was murdered and her mom took her own life. People naturally left Root and it was heartbreaking to even think about hurting her anymore. In the end, the best decision was to not see Martine any longer.  
After Shaw ate three of the sandwiches Root had provided for her, she found her phone and dialed Martine's number. The phone rang seven times before she answered. "What?"  
"We need to talk, it's urgent."  
"About?"  
"I can't do this Martine. We have to stop seeing each other. I cannot hurt my wife, especially by cheating. No more contact."  
"Wait, you're just going to disregard me like that?"  
"I'm not disregarding you. I'm just picking my wife." Martine didn't answer, she just hung up. Shaw set her phone on the table and turned around.   
Standing in the doorway was Root.


	5. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, honesty is the best policy or it could lead to seeking Martine out.

Root's face was twisted into a mix of anger and sadness. "Who was on the phone?"  
"Hon, I can" Sameen was cut off by Root.  
"Don't call me hon! You were cheating on me?! With who? Who were you just breaking up with?"  
"A lady I met at work. We just went out one time for drinks." Sameen took a step closer towards Root, her hands out. "Babe please just listen to me." Root burst into tears.  
"You lied to me! You weren't alone last night. You weren't alone...." Root just sobbed the rest of her words. She collapsed to the floor, burying her face in her hands. Shaw laid down next to her and attempted to hold her. Root shoved her away. "Leave me alone Sameen. Just go. I don't care anymore." She turned over, facing away from Shaw. Shaw gently picked her up and put her in the bed, covering Root with the comforter. Shaw decided to leave the apartment. But before she left the room, she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I love you." Shaw doubted Root even heard it, she was still sobbing. Closing the door gently, Shaw slipped on a pair of shoes and left.  
Somehow, Shaw managed to find Martine's house even though last night she was wasted. Ringing the doorbell, Sameen half expected Martine's husband to come running out with a vengeance. Instead it was just Martine, wearing a light purple robe and slippers. Even she seemed surprised, considering Shaw just told her they weren't in contact anymore.  
"Sameen? What are you doing here? How did you remember?"  
"I have no clue. Can you please let me in? It's kind of cold and I'm still a little hung over." The door was opened and Shaw was led into a massive living room.   
"You can sit down, the couch won't swallow you." Shaw sat right next to her. "What brings you here?"  
"I had a fight with my wife. She overheard our conversation." Shaw looked down at the floor. "I really hurt her. She's been through some rough times and many people have hurt her. I just never thought I would too." Martine slung her arm around Shaw's shoulder.   
"It's okay, we all make mistakes." Shaw nestled closer to Martine and laid her head down. Shaw's head still hurt from her hang over and unwillingly, she drifted into a pleasant sleep. When she woke up, the bedside clock read three minutes after midnight. Martine was sleeping right next to her. For a few minutes, Shaw watched Martine's chest rise and fall with each breath. Quietly, she snuck out of the humungous bed and grabbed her things. She wrote a note thanking Martine for listening and left her house. Shaw hailed a cab and sat in silence all the way home. When she got into the apartment, Root was sitting on the couch, looking expectant.  
"Sorry for the outburst earlier."  
"I understand why you would get upset. I fucked up big time." Shaw sat next to Root and laid her wife's head in her lap like she did when they watched a movie together.  
"Where did you go?" Root turned to face Shaw.  
"Umm...umm..." Shaw stuttered, not knowing how to answer the question. Root's face flushed a deep red.  
"You went to see her, didn't you." Root didn't even yell this time. She was calm.  
"Look I didn't know where to go, Root. I just went to talk to her and explain that I made a huge mistake."  
"You were gone for hours. Who the hell talks this long when they aren't even seeing each other?"  
"I fell asleep" Sameen said sheepishly. "I woke up, left and came straight back here."  
Root got up from Shaw's lap and headed towards the bedroom. Right before she reached the door, she quickly spun around. "I cannot believe you would do something like this, Sameen Shaw. I have done everything for you and this is how I'm repaid. Pack your stuff. I want you out of here tomorrow at noon." Root went into the bedroom and pulled out a large suitcase.  
"Here you go." Sameen started grabbing clothes and throwing them haphazardly into the suitcase.   
"Root I am so..." Shaw began to speak.  
"Save it, Shaw. I think we're done." Shaw nodded and finished packing.  
"Now leave my apartment" Root said coldly. Shaw went without a protest. She grabbed the keys to her car and headed back to Martine's.


	6. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw stays at Martine's place and they resume their relationship while Shaw attempts to repair her marriage. Meanwhile, Root becomes utterly depressed and contemplates a divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to put Shaw in an extended-stay hotel but then thought it would be a better idea to put her in the same living quarters as Martine. Also I suck at writing smut, so I won't go into all the details but hopefully you'll get the idea.

Shaw arrived back at Martine's house just past two thirty. She roughly woke her up, tears now spilling down her face. "Sameen? What's wrong?  
"I think Root and I broke up. Can I stay here until we get things situated?"  
"Sure thing, I'll call Jeremy in the morning and tell him. Why don't you get into bed?" Shaw proceeded to undress, knowing Martine was watching and approving. Rifling through the suitcase, she found a clean pair of panties and a double extra large sleep shirt. She proceeded to crawl under the covers into Martine's waiting arms. They both fell asleep simultaneously.   
Martine's phone started ringing early in the morning. Shaw opened her eyes and rolled over. Martine was talking on the phone, it sounded like her husband. Finally, Martine said "I love you too. See you in a few hours" then hung up.  
"Well the good news is Jeremy says you can stay for as long as you need too. He doesn't suspect a thing, I told him you were a friend. But you have to sleep in a guest room." Martine threw the covers off. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of black shorts. "I'll make breakfast." Martine threw on her light purple robe and left Shaw all alone in the bedroom she shared with her husband. Sameen eventually got up when she heard the sizzle of bacon. She decided to try to call Root but she didn't answer.  
After breakfast, Martine helped Shaw put her clothes away in a big walk in closet, the closet probably rivaled the size of her entire apartment. Martine kissed Shaw right on the lips for the first time. Shaw kissed back with a passion she hadn't felt in a long time. One by one, items of clothes were stripped away. Shaw led Martine to the bed and they had sex.  
When they heard the door close and Jeremy announce his presence, Martine and Shaw quickly disconnected and threw on clothes.   
"Quick , go take a shower. You smell like sex" Martine said in a hushed whisper. Shaw did what she was told, no questions. Martine opened the door and let her husband in right as Shaw started the shower. Turning the dial, the temp went from lukewarm to freezing, and Shaw turned it all the way back. The hot water burned her skin but Sameen felt like she deserved to be burned. She hurt an innocent person and probably destroyed her heart and trust in people. Just the realization that Root was probably going to divorce her hurt Shaw all the way to her core, a place not many people hurt her. Stepping out of the shower, Shaw knew she had to try to make it right between them.  
Getting dressed in a tank top and jeans, Shaw stepped out of her room and nearly collided with Martine's husband.   
"Hello, you must be Sameen. I'm Jeremy." He stuck his hand and Shaw grabbed it.   
"Thank you for letting me stay here. I was going go try to talk with my wife today and hopefully work something out."  
"That's a good idea" Jeremy agreed. "May I ask what you did or do you not want to talk about it?"  
"I made some really bad choices." Jeremy shook his head.  
"I hope she forgives you." He patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck." Shaw just nodded and grabbed her car keys.  
First, she was going to Root's favorite restaurant, Olive Garden and order a creamy chicken alfredo and breadsticks. It was where they went on their fifth date, when they decided to go exclusive. Then she was getting a candy bouquet and a blue carnation, Shaw got those for Root on their two year anniversary. It was also when Shaw proposed to Root. With all of that in tow, Sameen headed back to the apartment and knocked on the door. It didn't feel right to just barge in, especially in their state.  
Root timidly answered the door. "What do you want?" Her eyes suggested she had been crying for a long time.  
"I really want to make it up to you. Can I please come in?" Reluctantly, the door opened and Shaw stepped in.  
"Here, it's creamy chicken alfredo from Olive Garden and ten breadsticks. We went there on our fifth date, remember?"  
"yeah, it's when we decided to only see each other and not anyone else" Root bitterly spat. Maybe bringing the food from the date they went exclusive was a bad idea. "I also got you this." Shaw handed the flower to Root and set the bouquet on the table.   
"My favorite things. Do you think this will make up for everything?"  
"No, I don't but I love you Root. I married you. I made a mistake and I will never forgive myself for it. Can we please work this out?" When Root turned her head away, Shaw put on her puppy dog face. "Please, Root?"  
"Fine, just tell me the truth. Everything in it." Shaw took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.   
"Okay." So she did, including where she was staying and the fact that she had sex with Martine earlier that day.   
"Get the hell out, Sameen. You're disgusting. We're not even separated for one day and you're out having sex."  
"It just happened." Shaw pleaded to stay but in the end, she left.  
Root promised to send divorce papers. "I never want to see you again! Ever!" Root slammed the door shut behind Shaw. She gave up and went back to Martine's place. It was official, she thought. Root was really done with her.


	7. Back to normal for the most part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root ends up taking Shaw back but for how long?

It had been three weeks since Root threatened to divorce Shaw. In that time frame, Martine and Shaw had sex nearly two dozen times. With Jeremy around, it was a little harder to squeeze in but they managed to do it around Jeremy's work schedule. Shaw did not try to reach out to Root, she felt it was necessary to give her wife- Shaw refused to say ex-wife until she received the divorce papers and they went through- space. Each day, the outlook on their relationship being salvaged turned bleaker. Shaw was feeling less guilty about sleeping with Martine each time it happened. On some nights, Shaw was woken up by the sounds of sex coming from the master bedroom. She knew it was to keep up appearances. When Shaw and Martine had talked at the bar, Martine admitted she was very lonely. Jeremy worked late most nights and did a lot of business trips or worked Saturdays all day. Sameen knew exactly how she felt. When Root had a big project or was getting close to a deadline, she'd work late and sometimes Saturdays.  
All Martine wanted was for someone to be there. After their fifth or sixth drink, Shaw had squeezed Martine's hand and slurred out a promise to be there as much as she could. When Martine and Shaw just talked, it was a little obvious that she had been feeling lonely for a long time. 

Sameen was at work when her phone buzzed. It was a new message from, she wanted Shaw to come over to the apartment after her shift. Shaw was able to clock out early and head straight over there. This meant one of two things. Root was going to hand her fresh divorce papers or they could reconcile or at least attempt too. Root gladly opened the door and hugged Shaw tightly.   
"I'm sorry, can you please forgive me?" Root stared into Shaw's eyes. "I get it if you've moved on and don't want to be with me. I acted without thinking or reasoning or logic or....." Shaw cut Root off.   
"I do forgive you. I'm the one who messed up and cheated. I shouldn't have and I do regret it. Don't be apologetic for feeling hurt." Shaw brushed a strand of hair out of her wife's face. " I would have acted the same way." Root started whimpering but Shaw put her index finger to her lips and quietly shushed her. She tenderly kissed Root's forehead as Root buried her face in Shaw's ample cleavage.   
"Do you want to move back in? We can work an arrangement out." Shaw nodded her head up and down. Root's face gleamed, Shaw noticed how rosy her cheeks were.   
"Root" she started slowly, "have you been drinking?"  
"Yeah, when news got around at work that we were separated, I got a bottle of Merlot and a box of chocolates." Sameen just rolled her eyes, it was easy to please Root.  
"I'm going to head back to the house and get my things. You can join me if you wish."  
"I'm going to come along" Samantha declared. "I still don't trust you, Sameen. You have to rebuild that."  
"I understand. Come on, I'm driving but you're staying in the car." Root agreed. 

The drive over to Martine's house was pretty quiet, except Root took control of the radio. She was just drunk enough to start singing along to stupid pop songs about partying or being in love. Shaw stopped the car in the driveway and promised to be back out in shortly. She unlocked the door and saw Jeremy sitting with Martine on the big, white leather couch Shaw had fallen asleep on.  
"Good news guys. My wife is going to take me back." Martine offered to help pack. After they were in the guest room, Martine tried to kiss Shaw.  
"No, Martine. I'm not going to screw my relationship up again. What we had was nothing more than a fling."  
"That's all I am to you? Just a fling?" Shaw maneuvered around the blonde lady who was seething mad now to grab the suitcase.  
"No, but I really love my wife and I don't want to screw it up anymore. Plus you have Jeremy."  
"Honestly, I don't think Jeremy's been in love with me for a long time." Tears started to stream down Martine's face.  
"Hey now" Shaw started to wipe the tears away with her hand. "It will all be okay in the end." Martine said nothing, just sat on the edge of the bed and cried as Shaw packed her things. There was a knock on the door, Jeremy letting himself in.  
"Your wife's waiting for you in the living room." He took note of Martine crying. Shaw watched and listened as he tried his best to console Martine. Suddenly, Root appeared in the doorway.  
"Wait, that's who you cheated on me with?" Shaw's eyes bulged out of her head.  
"Cheated?" Jeremy looked between Martine and Shaw, who hurried her packing. As soon as she was finished, Shaw made a beeline for the door. "Wait up" Jeremy said, sounding very serious and angry, "tell me what the hell is going on here."

Shaw and Martine took turns explaining. After Martine admitted the last time they had sex, Jeremy put his head in his hands.   
"You were cheating on me? What did I ever do to deserve that?" Martine didn't try to defend herself, she just curled up in ball and cried harder.  
"Sameen, you can go." Jeremy dismissed her with a flick of his wrist as he crawled next to his wife and attempted to console her.She took no time in getting out of the house, with a drunk Root in tow. On the drive back home, Root was eerie silent.  
"Root, are you okay?"  
"Fine." She turned and stared out the window.  
"Are we still together or do I have to tuck and roll?"  
"Together, but it's still questionable."  
"Look, dear..."  
"I said we're still together Sameen. You hurt me badly, you know. If you're expecting full trust and especially after what you confessed to her husband" Root glared at Shaw, the turned to face the window again, "then do a tuck and roll."  
Shaw focused her attention on driving again and didn't say another word. When they got home, Shaw was ordered to sleep on the couch. No protest came from her. Root got ready for bed then came out and tossed Shaw one pillow and a blanket they normally used in winter.   
"Here, get comfy." Shaw did, although it was a little tough considering they had a small couch. Shaw finally managed to fall asleep after staring at the clock for almost an hour and a half. She was awakened by sobs coming from the bedroom. Quietly, she crept to the door and listened to Root sobbing. 

She slowly opened the door and saw Root sitting on the edge of their bed, swirling a glass of Merlot around. Her eyes flickered up then away.  
"Hey" Sameen strolled towards her wife. "What are you still doing up?"  
"I haven't actually slept one night since I found out about you and her."  
"That's not good. You need sleep."  
"How well have you slept for the past few weeks?" Root took a sip of the Merlot.  
"Actually not well either was only able to muster up no more than two hours of sleep each night." She sat on the edge of the bed. "But you need sleep." Shaw took the glass of Merlot without much of a fight from Root. Shaw put the glass on the kitchen counter and made sure Root got into bed and was sleeping before she went and laid down on the couch again. 

"


	8. When the past comes back to haunt us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martine shows up in Shaw's life again as Shaw decided to surprise Root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end but I won't go to any details so the rating will stay the same.

A little over three months had passed since Shaw last saw Martine. Her relationship with Root was slowly improving. Shaw was allowed to sleep in the bed again but sex was still off the table. Sameen really tried hard to make Root warm up to her faster, but nothing really worked. She made breakfast and dinner nearly every day, cleaned the apartment on a regular basis, let Root have control of the remote and made sure she had a nice lunch packed with a sweet note. Root would accept the lunch then leave with a stale sounding "I love you" or "see you when I get home." She was grateful that Shaw kept the apartment clean and orderly and never protested the cooking. Shaw decided to try a different tactic.

She went to the mall where she worked and went into a Victoria's Secret shop. The saleslady was kind enough to help her pick out a skimpy lingerie set and some new bras and panties for Root. Before even walking two inches out of the store, Shaw and Jeremy collided, Martine was a little behind him.  
"Sameen? What a pleasant surprise." Shaw knew that was fake, there was nothing pleasant about running into the husband of her ex-lover.   
"Yeah, small world we live in." Martine sauntered slowly towards Shaw. "What were you doing in Victoria's Secret? That didn't strike as a place you'd ever go."  
"I'm going to surprise my wife tonight" she said through gritted teeth. "She's been very stressed about everything that has happened..." Shaw didn't even bother finishing the sentence. Instead, she just stepped around them and continued walking. When she got into her car, Sameen's phone started to ring. She picked it up without a second thought.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Jeremy, I got your number off of Martine's phone. Can you please swing by the house around four? I need to talk to you. Urgently."  
"I don't know... will Martine be there?"  
"No, she has a check up with her doctor then. It will be just you and me." Shaw was unsure of what to do.  
"Okay, but I can't stay for a long time. I'm not about to go break the little trust my wife has in me anymore."  
"Understood." The line disconnected. Shaw pulled out of her spot and started the drive home. All the possibilities of what Jeremy needed to talk about swam like fish through her mind. She also didn't know what Root would think or say about it but Shaw was not about to lie again. 

When she unlocked the apartment door, the first thing she saw was her wife sitting at the table, a scotch rocks in her hand.  
"Sweetie, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
"We finished our project early and my manage said we can leave for the day. So I came home." Root took a sip of the scotch in her glass. "What's in the bag?"  
"A surprise."   
"Not much of a surprise if you tell me that it's a surprise."  
"Well, I'm not telling you what it is or when you're getting it." Root just chuckled and drank some more. "I did go to the mall to see if you were in today."  
"It's Thursday, I never work Thursdays." Sameen put the bag on the table as Root continued her story.  
"I saw the most interesting thing today. Martine and her husband right outside the store that bag is from." She downed the rest of her drink then turned to Shaw.  
"Jeremy spoke to me. He asked how I've been holding up since the affair." That was the first time Root didn't avoid using the word 'affair.'  
"What did you tell him?" Shaw sat down on a chair next to her wife of three years.  
"The truth. It was painful and seemed like an eternity and how hurt I am." Shaw put her right hand on Root's knee but it was brushed off. "He said he felt terrible and kind of spoiled your surprise about tonight." Root moved the bag closer to her but didn't go through it.   
"Jeremy spoke to me as well. He said he needed to talk to me so I was going to meet him this afternoon. I swear I was going to tell you...."  
"Is she going to be there?" Root scoffed at the mention of Martine.  
"No, he told me she was going to be at an appointment. Do you trust me enough to go or should I cancel?" Root was silent for a few moments, thinking it through.  
"You can go but please don't do anything stupid." Shaw moved Root closer and hugged her.  
"I won't, babe. I promise." Root rolled her eyes at the word promise. Shaw didn't say anything sarcastic about it.

Root was watching an old horror movie from the eighties or nineties when Shaw announced she was going to meet with Jeremy.   
"Okay" Root called, eyes fixated on the screen. "See you in a bit."  
Shaw got stuck in in different pockets of late afternoon traffic. When she pulled up to the house she hadn't even drove by since that night when she first slept on the couch, Martine's car was not in sight. Shaw took that as a good sign that Jeremy did not fib the doctor's appointment. She rang the doorbell and waited before it was opened. Jeremy led her to the couch she was somewhat familiar with and poured her a glass of wine. She nursed it and turned her attention to Jeremy.  
"I saw your wife today at the mall. She told me how hard it was on her."   
"I know, she was at home when I got there, thanks for spoiling the surprise." He chuckled and took a big drink form his glass.  
"It's been rough on me as well. I love Martine very much and I have since we were teenagers. But you made her so happy and I just can't seem to replicate that. What did you do?"   
"I really don't know. We just seemed to click well." Jeremy bit his lip and looked down.  
"I fear Martine may not be in love with me anymore." Another swig of wine. "May I ask a personal question?"  
"Shoot." She took a little drink from her glass.  
"When you and Martine got intimate, how long did it last?" Shaw could feel her face flush.  
"It lasted anywhere between twenty minutes to over an hour." Jeremy shook his head sideways.  
"What did you do to make it last like that?" Jeremy peered up at her.  
"I just made sure she was getting complete satisfaction." She saw the time. Almost four thirty. "I have to go now, nice seeing you again."  
"You too. Thanks for the help." Shaw just about ran out of that house. She didn't want to risk running in Martine again. Shaw guessed that Martine wasn't going to find out about Shaw being there, talking with her husband.

Root was still on the couch when Shaw entered the apartment.   
"What did he want to talk about?" Root played with her fingernails nonchalantly.  
"What I did to make her so happy and how to please her." Root's brown eyes darkened.   
"That sounds like it was a pleasant conversation."  
"Not really." Shaw headed towards the bedroom. Once she shut the door, Sameen grabbed the lingerie and took the tags off. She slipped it on and took her hair out of the binder. Shaw ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it down and put on a red lipstick she took from work. She didn't bother with the rest of her makeup, she knew it was going to get sweated off in a few minutes anyway.

She stepped out of the bedroom and stalked towards the couch. She crouched down and sprang up behind her wife.  
"Surprise!" She kind of yelled. Root turned around and saw what Shaw was wearing.  
"Sex is the surprise?"  
"Yeah" Shaw said, defeated.   
"Like the sex I get on my birthday?" Root's face lighted up a bit.  
"Yes" she replied, smirking. "Come on babe. Let's go to the bedroom." Root happily followed Sameen into the bedroom.


	9. Life Goes On- Alternative Ending One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw and Root continue their relationship with mild interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first alternate ending of this story. I couldn't decide which way to go with the end so a light bulb went off and I decided to do two different endings.  
> Shoot is end game in this one!

That night, Root divulged all her little fantasies to Shaw. Shaw still managed to make Root scream her name every single time. After that night, sex became a regular occurrence. Shaw always cooked the morning after.   
"Good morning sunshine" Root chirped perkily. She bounced into the kitchen, wearing only a tank top and panties. Shaw was flipping pancakes and turned off the tea kettle when it went off. Root kissed her on the cheek as she made a cup of coffee. "What's for breakfast?"  
"Pancakes and hash browns. I forgot eggs at the grocery store." She shoveled the hash browns over the pancakes and put the plate of sizzling food in front of her wife's face. "Eat up love." They both ate in silence, occasionally looking at each other.  
"Root, what do you want for your lunch today?"  
"Anything is good, as long as it comes from you."  
"A sandwich it is." Shaw finished her hash browns and went over to the kitchen counter and pulled out some sandwich ingredients. Root came up from behind and put her arms around Sameen's waist.   
"Thank you" Root said gently as she laid her head on her back.

Work went back to normal for Shaw. Moving customers along, checking the clock constantly, rolling her eyes when her manager told her to be friendlier or clean better. But now she wasn't waiting for Martine to show up. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her for drinks or ringing her purchases up. When Martine showed up one day, it took Sameen by surprise. Martine made her way over to Shaw's counter.  
"Hello Sameen." Martine didn't look her in the eye, she just focused her attention on the different shades of lipstick. "Rose pink, please."  
"How have you been?"  
"Fine, Jeremy and I are in marriage counseling to work through the problems. After he found out about us, we didn't sleep in the same bed for almost two months."   
"Root made me sleep on the couch."   
"Yeah but he's really dedicated to working on our marriage. He can't wait to be a father." Martine smiled and looked at her ex-lover.  
"Father?" Shaw rang her up  
"I'm five months along" she whispered and ran a hand across her growing belly.   
"You do have the motherhood glow" Shaw commented, feeling awkward. This situation wasn't going to go down well with her wife.  
Martine accepted the bag from Shaw. "I'm glad we met, Sameen. I wish you nothing but good luck with Root. Goodbye." Martine left the store. That was the last time Martine visited the store.

That night, Root brought home some takeout so Shaw didn't have to cook again. Root talked excitedly about her new project at work and how amazing the sandwich was. Shaw looked at Root with gentle eyes.   
"Root, we need to talk." Root nearly choked on her pop.  
"About what?" Shaw hesitated to proceed.  
"I saw Martine today, at work. Nothing happened between us. She just wished us good luck for the future."  
"That's nice, I suppose."   
"I know I made some colossal mistakes in the past. I understand that it's going to be a long time before they are fixed. But can we please start working on moving forward?"  
"Sameen" Root said sweetly, "we started moving forward into the future last night." Just knowing that their marriage was solid again was enough to solicit a smile from Sameen Shaw.


	10. Old Habits- Alternative ending Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw goes back to Martine and destroys her relationship with Root.  
> This is the last ending. *cries*  
> Shoot is NOT end game and Martine is not pregnant in this ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read it, gave kudos, and commented. You are all wonderful :) I've got a new story in mind so keep looking for it. Hopefully I will have it posted this week.

Shaw understood how she fucked up big time, cheating on Root with Martine. Now, Root barely seemed interested in making things right again. She rarely spoke to Shaw and kept to her side of the bed at night. They barely spent time together. It was all wearing down on Shaw hard. She loved her wife and understood the fact that she made a mistake. Shaw had bought some new lingerie to surprise Root with. When Root was watching television, Shaw crept behind her and leaped up.  
"Boo! I love you!" She came from behind the couch and kissed her wife on the lips. Root just rolled her eyes and focused on the television.  
"I love you too I guess" she said, sounding somewhat bitter.  
"Root" Shaw knew her patience was wearing thin. "I know I made some really bad choices in the past. Can we please move on and focus on our future together?" Root said nothing and turned the television up."  
"Okay that is it!" Shaw snapped, taking Root aback. "What do I have to do in order for you to forgive me? I have done nothing wrong for months and you still treat me like this! I'm sick and tired of always trying to figure out what I can do to please you!" Tears formed in Root's eyes.  
"Why are you yelling at me?" Root adjusted the blanket and hid her face in it. "I'm sorry but I'm really hurt and I am not sure we can have a future."  
"Root, baby, I'm sorry." Shaw tried to get as close as she could to her. "I didn't mean to yell. Please don't cry. Please don't." Shaw tried to be as comforting as she could but Root was having none of it.   
"Just please leave, Sameen. Go to her, I know you want too." Shaw was utterly defeated. She got up and slammed the bedroom door shut. She still had Martine's number in her phone. She dialed it without feeling any guilt. It rang only twice before she answered.  
"Sameen? Why are you calling?" Martine sounded a little surprised.  
"Can I please just come over?" Shaw made to sure to sound like it was an emergency. Just hearing Martine's voice made her realize how much she did miss her.  
"Sure but Jeremy and I are divorced now so I live in a different place. I'll text you the address."  
"Okay" Shaw grabbed the large suitcase and began packing her clothes and personal items in it. "See you in a little bit. I'm going to be needing to stay for a while though. Is that okay?"  
"It sounds great. I've missed you."   
"I've missed you too." Shaw hit end on her phone and continued packing. The door opened and Root stepped in.   
"I overheard your conversation. I guess this is goodbye then."  
"I guess it is." She proceeded to undress and slip on a tank top and jeans. Root just continued to stare at the ground. Shaw took one last look around the bedroom. She slipped off her wedding ring and put it on her nightstand. She reached up and kissed her gently on the lips. "Goodbye, Samantha." Without another word, Shaw left the apartment building.

Shaw easily found Martine's address. She made her into the building by another person going out, and catching an elevator. The button for the second floor was already pressed. It was completely silent in the elevator, despite the fact that there were three people in it. Shaw wasted no time in finding Martine's apartment. She knocked and the door was opened.   
"Come on in" Martine smiled warmly. She directed Shaw to the bedroom where she could put her suitcase down. Shaw came back out and ran over to Martine, hugging her tightly.  
"I've missed you so much. What happened with you and Jeremy?"   
"He just couldn't forgive me for cheating. We went to a marriage counselor and everything. But in the end, he decided it was a deal breaker." Martine grabbed her glass of wine and drank some. "Did the same happen with you and your wife?"  
"Yeah, basically."   
"Well" Martine grabbed Shaw's hands and put them with hers. "We still have each other."  
"Yes, yes we do." They both leaned in for a kiss. 

That week, Shaw casually dropped by the apartment she used to share with Root, at her request. She hiked up four flights of stairs and knocked timidly on the door. Root opened it and shut it behind her.  
"Thanks for coming. Mailing them seemed informal." Shaw was led to the table; she stopped dead in her tracks. There were divorce papers ready to be signed.   
"Are you sure about this, Root?"  
"Yes, Sameen. I am sure. I know you're living with her and I want you to be happy."   
"Okay" she whispered. She hesitated and finally, after some urging from her now ex-wife, Shaw signed.   
"Thank you." Shaw was just at the door when Root asked her to stop. She turned around, ready to hear Root out.  
"Are you happy, Sameen? With her?" Shaw nodded yes and left. 

Two weeks later, Root let Shaw know that the divorce went through. So it was official now, she thought, feeling very upset. She was officially divorced from Samantha.  
"Everything okay, sweetie pie? You're crying." Martine moved closer to her and held her.  
"My divorce just became official." Shaw didn't notice the tears falling down her face.  
"Hey now, it's going to be okay." Shaw just nodded. She wasn't sure anymore if she wanted a divorce but now she had no choice. Sameen just snuggled closer to Martine as she whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Eventually, Shaw managed to go to sleep.

Shaw and Martine get married three years later and Root moves on, finding love with a girl she met online. Everyone gets a happy ending here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone's heart I broke! I broke my own heart writing this ending if it makes you feel better.


End file.
